U.S. Pat. No. 37,865 to Griswold, U.S. Pat. No. 916,951 to Jeffery, U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,786 to Lukowski and U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,846 to Herrman disclose an overlapped function end that includes at least two pairs of flat clamping surfaces in the function end so as to clamp objects of different sizes. The opening between two jaws is designed very close to the size of object to be clamped so that the object is rotated with the wrench. Nevertheless, the user has to remove the wrench from the object and re-clamp the object again to rotate the object if the space for rotation of the wrench is limited. This spends too much time on removing and re-clamping the wrench.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench that has a dual function driving head which includes two fixed jaws on one side and a quick release wrench head on the bottom side so that the users need not to change tools frequently.